Stereo headphones and other audio output devices that conform to the Audio Profile of the Bluetooth® radio frequency (RF) wireless standard can utilize or control sources of audio content from a variety of Bluetooth®-enabled audio platforms, such as IPAQ™ portable players, iPOD™, portable players, MP3 portable players, media player software on personal computers, home stereo systems, etc. In particular, the Bluetooth® specification includes an “Audio Video Remote Control Protocol” (AVRCP) that provides for control of a content source (e.g., portable player or media player software on a personal computer) from a content sink (e.g., a Bluetooth® headphone) over a wireless radio frequency (RF) link. The Audio Video Remote Control Protocol (AVRCP) also provides for control of the content sink from the content source over the wireless RF link. The control features may include remote control of functions such as Play, Pause, Volume UP, Volume Down, Forward and Previous track.
Typically, headphone architecture must include particular elements such as input/output (I/O) components, switches, firmware, etc. to implement remote control features according to the AVRCP. Content sources that are embedded in products like portable players (e.g., IPAQ™, iPOD™, and MP3 portable players) require embedded drivers that are specific for these products. For example, model-dependant Widcomm™ drivers are used in IPAQ™ portable players and some personal computers with embedded Bluetooth® stacks. Products such as personal computers (e.g., laptop computers or desktop computers) that do not have embedded Bluetooth® modules require a Bluetooth® digital dongle, or other RF module, and appropriate driver software, which is available from a variety of sources such as Widcomm, IVT, etc.
Large numbers of existing personal computers do not have embedded Bluetooth® RF modules or the corresponding driver software. Even with Bluetooth® digital dongles or other RF modules connected to them, such personal computers would further require model-dependent drivers for Audio Profile Bluetooth® devices, like stereo headphones, to provide control of a content source (e.g., media player software) over the wireless RF link. Promulgation of such a wide variety of drivers can be expensive for the provider, and accessing and installing the correct drivers can be difficult for users.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a wireless audio headphone communication system having an audio input for receiving an audio signal from an audio source, a wireless transceiver for receiving and transmitting radio frequency communications with a wireless audio headphone, the communications including an audio control signal that conforms to a wireless audio control protocol of a wireless communication protocol, and a converter for converting the audio control signal between the wireless audio control protocol transceived by the wireless transceiver and a local control protocol for controlling the audio source.
In one implementation, the present invention provides a universal USB dongle (e.g., a USB “stick”) that requires no source-specific software drivers and that will operate on any computing device with a USB source connection, such as a personal computer (i.e., laptop or desktop). In one implementation, the universal USB dongle conforms to the Audio Profile of the Bluetooth® wireless standard as an Audio Profile device, enumerating as an audio device to the source (e.g., personal computer) and providing full control from or to the source or the sink (e.g., a wireless stereo headphone). The source may have a variety of players (e.g., software players) to deliver music or other content to the headphone. As a USB device the universal dongle operates in a plug and play manner, independent of the platform and software.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.